


Happy Birthday.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiibo gets a special function.(There's nothing NSFW yet, but that's the end goal.)





	1. A

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I take forever to work on this. Writing NSFW stuff is definitely not my specialty. I'll add more tags as stuff actually happens...
> 
> I promise I'll actually finish this, though.

There's a distant screeching gradually coming into focus, coalescing into a voice.

Someone's shouting at him.

"Wake up! You better wake your ass up, I don't have time for this!"

"Huh?"

He blinks awake in slow motion, his mind groggy. He's not sure where he is. He's not sure it matters. _That's new_. He's never felt this way before, he's never felt so relaxed. His systems chug and hang, never quite reaching a full start, and he feels a nearly irresistible urge to _just close his eyes again-_

"Aw, hell no!"

Then there's an hand on his shoulder with very sharp nails pressing down, a distant alarm in his head informs him. But it's nothing urgent. There's no way it could damage him. That is, until it pushes him hard off the table and he crashes to the floor in a heap. That gets him completely awake.

"W-what was that for?!"

"Keh!"

A disheveled (but still beautiful) blonde woman in a garish pink dress and what-looks-like bondage gear glares down over him. Miu Iruma. The Super High School Level Inventor. He remembers now. He'd come to get maintenance from her, right on schedule, but what had happened after that? Why had he been out? He'd never had that happen before.

"Iruma, did something happen? Was there an error? Why was I deactivated?"

"What! Y-you're going to accuse me of fucking up your maintenance? Me?! You should be thanking me! I decided to give you a new function f-for your birthday... t-the best function..." her anger trails off into a mumble, her face turning red. But before he can start to speak, she starts up again. "...n-nevermind. You have to leave! I'm fucking busy, I can't have you in here for hours! You've already been here way too long!"

"What! Hours!" How long has it been?! "I'm going to be late!"

"That's too damn bad! You're the one who decided to play at being fucking Sleeping Beauty here! Now get out!"

 

* * *

 

 It's not until he's at the dorms that he realizes that she never told him what she'd added.

 

* * *

 

The question follows him as he climbs up the dormitory stairs and all the way up to his room door, but it disappears when the door opens and an arm reaches out to wrap around his shoulder and pull him inside.

"Saihara?"

"Kiibo! Where were you?! You've been gone for hours!"

"I got held up during maintenance... I'm sorry." He doesn't know what else to say, but it makes him happy to know that the detective really seems to care about him.

"Ah... I should be the one saying sorry. Everyone's left now, but your presents are all here." He smiles but it's sheepish, dropping his arm and letting him free. He's kind of disappointed about that, though. It was nice.

There really are presents, all lined up neatly against a corner of the wall in all sorts of colors and sizes, but it hardly makes it better. He's missed his first ever birthday party around friends. Well... at least there's one other person still here. But why?

"Um... Saihara... why are you still here?"

"Uh... I didn't want to miss you."

"Oh... it's late now. Did you need to leave?"

"No... no... I don't have anything I need to do. Unless you want me to leave?" He laughs nervously.

He puts a hand on his shoulder and something inside him jolts at the touch. There's a strange feeling in the air, a thrum of nervous energy, but he doesn't know what it means.

"Um... maybe we could do something? It'll just be us, but that's okay, right?"

He isn't really sure where he stands with Saihara. They had had one night where he had done something like confess his feelings, maybe, but, after that, they hadn't really talked about it. He wasn't sure if anything had changed after that. Maybe he came around more often and stayed later than his other friends, and maybe sometimes it felt like the way he acted towards him or the things he said had some extra meaning but he never really understands.

It's not like he has any experience.

But whether or not they were actually dating. He liked to be around him. So he was happy enough.

"Yes, that's fine."


	2. B

Kiibo's room is small but busy. He loves things and it shows, shelves full of trinkets and toys, of tchotchkes and knick-knacks and who-knows-what from who-knows-where. A glass jar full of rainbow-colored jelly beads (from Saihara) sits on the table in front of a TV, with an expensive-looking pair of headphones on top of that, too. Little electronic gadgets and gizmos Iruma'd given him to test overflow from out underneath it along with a bunch of consoles and games. Another wall houses a bookshelf filled mostly with comics, though there's a few books in there, too. And there's also a couch and a bed. It doesn't leave much space for them, after everything.

Saihara chooses the couch and motions to the seat next to him. He smiles. If Kiibo had a heart he thinks it'd flutter whenever he saw that smile. As it is, though, he only imagines that it would.

"Come on, sit down."

He slides himself down on the couch, smiles back. If nothing else, he's glad Saihara's here.

They talk for awhile before they end up opening all his presents, covering the floor with bright scraps of paper. The presents pile up next to the couch, but neither of them are really focusing on that.

 

* * *

 

It's nearing midnight when Saihara moves to get up, starting to yawn.

"Ah, it's getting late... it's about time I should go."

"Are you sure?" It's selfish but he realizes, _I don't want him to go._

"Well, I can stay a little longer..." He laughs, though his cheeks are a little pink when he says, "...or did you want me to stay the night?"

"Please stay with me," he nods, and it makes him almost burn up from heat to admit it.

"Alright."

_I really love him._

It's not like he didn't know but the raw emotion of it rising up in him still knocks him away and before he can stop it it races past stopping, runaway code turning into commands, into feeling, into doing. It flows through his body and pools in his limbs and he pushes himself up to Saihara without thinking, grabs his hand, presses chest against chest. Strands of his hair fall down over his face, but it's nowhere near enough to cover up how red he is.  
  
At least he's not the only one blushing.  
  
"Kiibo?" His eyes are wide but he doesn't move.  
  
"Saihara..."  
  
It's strange. He almost feels like crying, like there's something in his eye (but that's not possible, and he can't even cry). He really doesn't know what to do, what to say, so instead he puts his arms around Saihara and hugs him as close as he can. The stiff parts of his armor press against his body. He hopes it doesn't hurt him, but, even if it did, he doesn't think he could let go right now.  
  
He feels so close to him. His chest rises and falls with his breathing and he buries his head into its rhythm. He thinks of waves on the ocean. He's never seen it himself, but he thinks he can imagine, now. He could sink into this. He could drown.  
  
They stay like that for awhile, neither moving.  
  
"Um... I," Kiibo's voice wavers.  
  
Saihara doesn't seem to know what to say. He finally settles on untangling one of his arms ("S-sorry, is this uncomfortable?" "N-no, you don't have to move. It's okay.") and patting him on the head, awkwardly, heavily, hand still and uncertain. It seems to relax him. He moves to running his fingers through his hair, brushing over and over through the silvery strands. Kiibo pushes closer to him, closes his eyes. He can feel his heartbeat.  
Then there's a pull on his chin, leading him gently, and the feeling of warm breath on his face. He-his first instinct is to pull back (run away RUN AWAY), but-

-they kiss.  
  
His lips are warm and soft. "I don't want this to end."

That's all he can think.


End file.
